


Hot Australia

by AleishaDreams



Category: Free!
Genre: Australia, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Sousuke suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleishaDreams/pseuds/AleishaDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What is it, Ri--”</p><p>Sousuke’s words die off in the middle of the question thanks to the sight before him the moment he got in the room. </p><p>It’s Rin alright, but he is wearing those.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Australia

**Author's Note:**

> Im on a SouRin roll.

Whenever Rin complained about the hot weather in Australia, Sousuke didn’t think much of it. Was it real? Was Rin’s own nature to exaggerate everything? Sousuke couldn’t know because he was stuck all the way back to Japan, so all he had was Rin’s words through the screen of his laptop. That is, until Sousuke decided to move in with Rin in Sydney.

Sousuke supposed that Rin might as well be right. Maybe Australia is too fucking hot for humans to live. And when Sousuke took the first step in Australian floor, he knew that he probably made a major mistake.

Still, Sousuke loves Rin so much. He missed him dearly every day and every night they were apart. And while skype and texts are very helpful, it simply isn’t the same as hearing Rin’s voice before him, touching his just washed up hair, or giving Rin a playful spank in the butt every now and then.

Anyway, with time Sousuke was able to get used to the burning sun of the big island. He quickly learnt to pour on some sunblock before going outside of their apartment, and to always keep himself hydrous with lots of water. Yes, Sousuke can probably say that his life now isn’t that different to what he had in Japan, it’s just a matter of getting used to certain new things over here in Australia.

One of them, is getting used to “Australian Rin”.

“Oi, Sousuke!” Rin calls his name from the other room.

The called man is crouching in the kitchen, cleaning the lower part of the stove with a cloth. Rin, as Sousuke already knew, is kind of a “clean-freak”. He has been since always, since their days in middle school and later on in Samezuka, but Rin insist on being extra careful here in Australia. Something about “fucking giant spiders hiding fucking everywhere”.

“What?!?” Sousuke responds, not stopping his chore of cleaning the stove.

“Come here! I need your help!”

With that, Sousuke stands up and leaves the cloth over the counter, going to where his lover’s voice guides him.

It’s a hot day of summer, scorching and merciless, hot in an unnatural way. Sousuke is sweating, ridiculously so, even if he is wearing a simple tank top and some to-the-knee shorts, barefoot to at least feel the coldness from the floor. He will take a second shower -- or was it the third? -- after all the cleaning. His feet direct him to their bedroom, entering.

“What is it, Ri--”

Sousuke’s words die off in the middle of the question thanks to the sight before him the moment he got in the room.

It’s Rin alright, but he is wearing **those**.

The redhead is crouching in the floor, giving his back to the door where Sousuke is, he is checking something inside of a cardbox. The red hair is fixed in a messy ponytail, and Rin is wearing a tank top that Sousuke recognizes as one of his, leaving Rin’s body practically swimming in it, and also barefoot. But that isn’t what cut Sousuke’s tongue, is the bottoms Rin wears only in extreme days of hotness.

It’s a pair of short shorts.

They are so short Sousuke should actually call them “booty shorts” as he has seen sometimes in the Australian television. They are made of denim, and they barely cover Rin’s ass when he bends over to pick something from the floor, giving Sousuke quite the spectacle whenever this happens. Rin must know these shorts are way too much, because he has never wore them outside their place.

“Sousuke, I need you to put this box at the top of the wardrobe,” Rin says when he sees his boyfriend is there, standing up and facing him.

“You weren’t wearing that before,” Sousuke says instead, not moving from his place. Rin arches an eyebrow at him.

“Ah, yeah. I got too hot, so I decided to change.” He looks at himself, and then to Sousuke. “I took one of your tank tops.”

“Yeah, it’s ok.”

Sousuke decides to ignore anything else and just do what Rin asked him. Walking to the box, he grabs it and easily puts it where Rin said. Once he is done, he looks at Rin, who is smiling satisfied.

“Anything else?” Sousuke asks.

“No, that was the last thing in this room. Are you done with the kitchen?” Sousuke shakes his head silently. “Ah, then I will go with you and help--”

“No need,” Sousuke interrupts. Being honest, Sousuke doesn’t know if he will be able to finish anything with Rin parading those fucking shorts next to him.

“Don’t be stupid. If I help you we will be done with this in no time.”

Rin playfully kicks him in the shin as he usually does, walking away from the room after that. Sousuke gulps, gives a little prayer to the heavens, and follows him.

When Sousuke arrives to the kitchen, he finds Rin drinking cold water from a bottle. The redhead is standing in front of the kitchen window, with the sun hitting directly his body, making his sweaty skin shine. Rin finishes drinking with a refreshed sigh, passing his free hand through the red hair.

“Australia is too fucking hot,” Rin comments. Sousuke doesn’t reply, just tightening his fists at his sides. “Alright, let’s hurry up so we can dump in the bed and do nothing.”

Rin grabs another piece of cleaning cloth, submerging it in the bucket filled with water and cleaning liquid to quickly start scrubbing the table. The black-haired man clears his throat, going back to where he was before Rin called him, continuing his duty of cleaning the stove.

On the stove’s reflection, he can perfectly see Rin working on the table, bending over it and sometimes lifting a leg for balance. Sometimes Sousuke thinks Rin is doing it on purpose, but he knows Rin well enough, and he is aware that Rin sometimes it’s just too unaware of how he behaves. The redhead is flirty and sexual by nature. He doesn’t even realize it when he is flirting with someone by mistake in the supermarket. That is simply how Rin is. Of course, said gift also affects Sousuke deeply.

“Oi.”

Sousuke’s thoughts are interrupted when Rin talks. It’s just then that he notices Rin stopped cleaning the table to look at him directly, with his hands on his hips and his eyebrows creased.

“Don’t go lazy on me,” Rin complains, walking towards Sousuke to kick him softly in the butt.

“Yeah,” he replies, focusing his teal eyes in the stove again.

It was the truth when Rin said they both could finish the kitchen faster if they worked together, although Rin complained a few times about Sousuke not going a good job because he dozed off in the middle of the work. Sousuke doesn’t dare to deny it. When they finish, Sousuke takes a bottle of water from the fridge, drinking it.

“Oh, fuck,” Rin complains, leaning on the table’s border, “I’m sweating so much. This is ridiculous.”

The redhead grabs the tank top’s hem and pulls it to clean off his face and neck off the sweat, revealing his abdomen and chest to Sousuke while doing so. The man almost chokes on his drink.

“Be careful!” Rin reprimands him, “You didn’t sleep well, or what? You have been acting weird all day.”

“It’s nothing,” Sousuke’s voice is gruff, his throat a little hurt for the choking.

Rin doesn’t reply. He bites his lips, not really convinced with what Sousuke says.

“Ok,” the redhead says, turning around and bending down a little over the table to retrieve the cloth he was working with.

That is everything it takes for Sousuke to stop giving a shit, his hand itchy.

He gets close to Rin and prepares his hand, ready to spank that ass that has been painfully tempting him all day with those ridiculous shorts that Sousuke hates and loves at the same time.

“By the way, Sousu--”

Rin turns his head back, locking his red eyes with Sousuke’s teal ones, freezing him with the hand up, and much closer than what Rin remembers he was.

Neither of them say anything, both still while looking at each other. Until Sousuke’s hand finally makes contact with Rin’s butt, a slapping sound echoing in the kitchen while the victimizer’s face is as neutral as ever.

Sousuke is expecting a lot of things to happen now. Maybe Rin will yell at him, maybe he will kick him for doing something so embarrassing in the middle of the kitchen, maybe Rin will stop talking to him for a while.

But, instead of all that, what Rin does is smirk, his eyes half-hooded, sending shivers through Sousuke’s body in confusion.

“Finally,” Rin says, “How long did it take? About four or five times of me wearing these?”

Rin pushes back, sticking his butt to Sousuke’s crotch. Sousuke’s eyes widen in sudden realization.

“You little shit,” Sousuke insults him, but he still puts both hands on Rin’s ass. “You were doing this on purpose!”

“Maybe.” But Rin’s smile is enough of a confession to reveal his dark intentions.

Sousuke decides it’s enough, covering Rin’s body with his own over the table, massaging his ass.

“I think I need to teach you a lesson,” he says.

“Don’t act as if you don’t enjoy the show,” Rin replies, pushing his butt against Sousuke’s crotch one more time. Sousuke groans.

Maybe hot days in Australia aren’t that bad.


End file.
